The Perfect Wedding and Reception
by carolinagirlfromsc
Summary: Emily and Hotch's wedding and reception. Wait to see what the team does when they have been drinking heavily just like everyone does at a wedding reception. Do i see someone starting a limbo line and what about karaoke.
1. Chapter 1

The Perfect Wedding and reception

No infringement intended. This just a little clip of the marriage they had without the team and the marriage reception they had with the team. Sort of sequel to One Wild Ride. I do love reviews. If I get four reviews I may be inclined to write more sequels or new stories. You also may private message me storylines you think I should write. I am thinking on something like how I could do a bunch of one shot dates for Hotch and Emily but that is just a thought.

----

The Marriage without the Team-

"It is time miss." Jane the assistant who worked for the Aspen Chapel of Hope and Love stated.

"I know. I just can't believe this is happening. We have been dating for a year, but it just seems so sudden. I love him I know I do, but … nothing. I do love him. If I didn't love him and didn't want to spend the rest of my life with him I wouldn't be here. I would pull a Runaway Bride type of thing. I love him; I am here because I love him. Wow all my worries just vanished. I guess I could tell him how much I loved him but never could tell myself until now." Emily said to Jane.

"Just come on, it is about to start." Jane said rather rudely.

"Fine, bitch." Emily replied in hushed tones, so Jane couldn't hear. Now she would have an interesting story to tell her grandkids when they ask about her wedding.

Just then the music started to play a soft piano piece. Her dress was perfect. She had a vibrant white gown that was a gorgeous ivory. Her dress was strapless and it looked as if it was made for just for her. The color complemented her creamy, delicate skin. The edges were lined with beautiful crystal. She had a veil that descended from her head to the floor and it also acted as a train. Her hair was made to look like Belle's in "Beauty in the Beast" when Belle in the yellow dress. She also had a gorgeous tiara on. It was laced with diamonds. She of course thought it would be extravagant, except for the fact that it was her mother's and she gave it to her when she and Hotch were getting serious.

The doors to the chapel open to reveal Hotch in an extremely handsome tux. "God, he is gorgeous." Emily mumbled to herself.

She later makes it down the aisle to let the ceremony begin.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If anyone here objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace." Hotch, Emily and the priest look out only to see the chapels hired witnesses and the one lady just said "Yeah, Yeah. Get this show on the road it is not like we have all day." Mental note for Emily 'if I ever see this lady again I swear she will be impaled.'

"It looks as if no one objects. Do you have vows for each other or should I recite the usual ones? "The priest asked. The words 'We have our own' were said in unison by both Hotch and Emily.

"Would you like to recite yours first, sir?" The Priest asked.

"Yes I would." Hotch gazed into Emily's eyes and began.

"I thought I could understand everything until I met you. Everything made sense. Or so I thought. I never knew what life and happiness meant until the day I looked into your eyes, and I mean really looked. Every time you were hurt, I hurt. When you would fear the world, I would fear. You enveloped me to the fullest extent every day. I never knew, truly, what love was until you showed me. You showed me the light. You showed me nothing that's good in life makes any sense. You showed me what it truly was to be alive. All the things you have done for me words cannot describe. All I know is I love you. I love you, Emily Prentiss and if I have to climb Mount Everest and scream it to the world I will. I will because I love you. I never want to spend one second without you in my life. If I could have 100 years without you or a day with you it would be no contest to which I would choose. Basically what this long speech means is I love you."

"Aaron, I love you, too. And you mean the world to me. All those sentiments you just expressed are exactly what I feel. You are what I need. So that means don't try to climb Everest and shout because in case you forgot the air pressure would kill you. And as for me I would rather have you alive. And as for the name you had better get used to saying Emily Hotchner."

"Wow, a true love. Well Aaron Grant Hotchner, do you take Emily Victoria Prentiss to be your wedded wife through sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked.

"I most certainly do."

"And do you Emily Victoria Prentiss take Aaron Grant Hotchner to be your wedded husband through sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I am all in."

"Well buy the power invested in me by the state of Colorado, I now pronounce you man and wife. You make kiss your bride." Just the Hotch leans in as does Emily for their most passionate and loving kiss. Just then Hotch grabs Emily by the hand and they run outside of the chapel. At the door, Hotch says,"Well what now Mrs. Hotchner."

"Come here and I will show you."Emily than grabs him by the collar and pulls him in. Their kiss is so amazing that you could almost see fireworks.

A/n: Hey there people sorry I have no3t written in a long time this one took some time. If I get my reviews I will finish the other half which is with the team. There may be one or two quick ships thrown in. Possibly Garcia/ Morgan not quite sure.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey no infringement intended

Part 2 reception

"Hotch, we all love you man." Said a very, very, very drunk Morgan.

"Derek, why don't you sit-down." Hotch said while trying to usher Derek into sitting.

"No Hotch-man, I am tot-tot-totally fi-fi-fin-fine."Derek said slurring his words.

"If you say so."

"Hey, are we the only sober ones here." Emily asked as she came over.

"I do believe so, my dear." Just then Emily and Hotch lean in to kiss and all of a sudden, Rossi, JJ, and Garcia come marching over.

"Hey, this is a party liven it up peoples." Garcia said. Rossi then rubbed his nose very suspiciously. Just then the strangest thing happened. Derek kissed Emily, on the lips.

'What the hell!' was said by both Emily and Hotch.

Before they could even respond to anything, Rossi kisses Emily.

"Hey, I know she is gorgeous, bu-" Hotch is stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of JJ kissing Emily. JJ is there drunk and making out with his wife. But that sight, wow. Nothing is getting better than this. Oh wait, now Garcia is making out with her. Wow. What the hell is going on? Then some random guy from computer crimes just tries to kiss Emily. Hotch the decks the guy.

Poor drunken fool. He just got sucker punched.

"I won the bet." Garcia screamed. Moans and groans were let out by the rest of the group.

"What is going the hell on, tell me now." Emily stated like a fierce mother.

"You know that old see how many people can kiss the bride gag, well we pulled it here. Garcia bet that you would deck anyone who tried to kiss Emily outside the team." Rossi stated.

"How much did you lose?" Hotch asked.

"Karaoke, and 4 limbo games. Garcia's choice, and part of the deal was you would have do to it too." Rossi answered.

"NO." Hotch and Emily screamed.

"Yes, Yes my pretties. And Derek you are so up first." Garcia said very interestingly.

"Karaoke or limbo?" Morgan asked.

"Both" Garcia replied.

"I am going to get you girl."

"I get to choose the song remember. I choose 'Thriller' by Michael Jackson."

"No"

"Yes" And that is how the story went. Morgan sang thriller. Rossi sang it's a great day to be alive. JJ sang walking on sunshine. Hotch sang I'm still a guy. Emily sang Man, I feel like a woman.

They sang the night away till night passed them bye. Oh, did I forget to mention Garcia and Morgan's kiss after karaoke. They just started making out. The others literally got a hose and sprayed them. Then at the end of the night Hotch kissed Emily well let just say that kiss will be remembered forever, even by the drunk people. After the people from the reception left, Emily and  
Hotch went to the balcony of their room at the hotel that the reception was housed at.

"Hotch, do you love me?" Emily asked.

"Yes, do you love me?"Hotch asked in reply.

"I will show you how much I love you." Emily then grabbed him by his collar and guided him into the bed room.

A/n: People how much do you love me for posting early. Well I hope a lot. I am going to post a new story soon so keep watching. Hey **REVIEW YOU CRAZY PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
